


COMA

by VeRRnon



Category: 24K (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friendship, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeRRnon/pseuds/VeRRnon
Summary: Being forced to join isn't quite a common thing to happen, right?But nothing can be called common in this city, rueld by the rivaling gangs BTS, EXO and 24K.It's crazy how in this circle of blood, violence and death hope can survive.It's crazy how wearing a gun can become common.It's crazy how pulling the triger can become so easy.It's crazy how a friendship can bloom during these hardships.It's crazy how people that were once intimidating gangsters can become your closest friends.





	COMA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I literally don't know where to start. You have to know that this is my first time actually publishing something I wrote and I really hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> It's quite a heavy and sad story so prepare yourselves.
> 
> IMPORTANT: BTS is the main group of this story. EXO will also join in later and 24k will be mentioned in the future.
> 
> Have fun reading the first chapter.

2 AM:  
The first thing I remember of that night was the message tone that woke me up. I fell asleep during studying for a test again. Studying Engineering as a woman was really no fun. But what did I expect? School has always been tough and it won’t change. The only reason I didn’t drop out yet was Ayeon, my best friend for years. No one else could have convinced me to finish my master.  
As I checked my phone I almost laughed, speak of the devil.  
Ayeon: Grey?  
Grey: Lol thanks for waking me up. Gotta keep on studying right?  
Ayeon: The reason I texted you is because I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me..  
Grey: So we’re on the emotional track?  
Ayeon: No. I just.. l wanted to let you know  
Grey: First of all: I know that already and second of all: Are you drunk or something?  
Ayeon: I’m not drunk! Just.. it makes no sense anymore.  
Grey: What doesn’t make sense anymore? Me studying for that bigass test tomorrow?  
Grey: today*  
Ayeon: no more like.. what does keep you alive?  
Grey: Okay you are either drunk or something happened.. Tell me where you are. I’ll come over and we can talk okay?  
Ayeon: okay..  
Ayeon: LOTTE World Tower 76F-101F, 301 Olympic-ro, Songpa-gu

As I researched the address I frowned. A hotel?  
What the hell was she doing there?? Anyway. I stood up, grabbed my keys and put on a jacket as I jogged out of my apartment.  
10 minutes later I exited the taxi that took me to the hotel. I genuinely hoped, Ayeon would wait for me at the entrance but I couldn’t see her anywhere. So I decided to go to the elevators next.  
Knowing that my friend loved the city view at night, I pressed the button for the rooftop. I had a bad feeling about all this.  
The cold breeze immediately sent shivers down my spine once I stepped out of the elevator.  
I took a few seconds to register my surroundings. The bright city in front of me, a sea of lights in the dark. Then I saw her. She was standing close to the railing. A bit too close for my taste and the sick feeling in my stomach I had since I entered the hotel took over my entire body.  
I slowly made my way towards her with a face full of worry about my best friend and I called her name.  
Grey: Ayeon…?  
She didn’t respond at first.  
Grey: Ayeon!  
I tried again.  
Her head whipped in my direction, looking as though I just snapped her out of her thoughts.  
I was surprised seeing tears streaming down her face, making it glittery reflecting the city lights.  
After recovering from the first shock, I tried to step towards her but she stopped me.  
Ayeon: Grey, don’t come any closer.  
Grey: Why? What the hell?  
Ayeon: Because I know you’ll try to comfort me.  
I shook my head  
Grey: Of course I will, dumbass. You’re my friend. I’ll try to make you happy. That’s what best friends do.  
Ayeon: Yeah, I know. And it hurts.  
Grey: .. what?  
I gave her a perplexed look.  
Ayeon: It hurts. It FUCKING HURTS! It hurts being your best friend. It hurts being the one you talk to about your crushes. It hurts to talk to you. It hurts to spend time with you. It hurts knowing you. Yeah it even hurts thinking about you!  
Her angry and hurt expression made me wince.  
Grey: Ayeon, what are you-  
She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.  
Ayeon: What I am talking about?? I’m talking about how fucking much it hurts to love you!  
She spat in my direction.  
Grey: Ayeon.. I-I didn’t.. know..  
I stuttered almost inaudibly.  
Ayeon: Of course you didn’t know! I was SO subtle about it!  
Her voice reeked of sarcasm  
After regaining my composure, I stated again  
Grey: What can I do?  
Ayeon: You could have returned my feelings. But you can pretty much do nothing now! Just leave me alone.  
Grey: Do you really think, I’m gonna leave you alone here? Listen we’ll find a solution to all of this, okay? Together. It’s gonna be better. I promise. We could try out if it works between us…  
Her laugh made me stop blabbering  
Ayeon: You have always been a bad liar…  
Grey: I’m not lying!  
Ayeon: OF COURSE YOU ARE! We both know that it won’t get better!  
Grey: I could love you! Just give me a chance!  
I saw her crack a little smile. Being relieved about her reaction I didn’t notice how she had shifted into another position, even closer to the edge of the building.  
A whisper left her lips  
Ayeon: You can’t fake love my dear.  
Looking at me with eyes, that held the stars in them. Giving me a last smile that spoke of so much sadness and exhaustion that one single human is not able to deal with. And with a last  
‘Goodbye my love’  
She turned away. Facing the city again and with a last deep breath she let go of the railing and-  
fell.

 

Grey: Ayeon..  
I whispered. Not able to process what just happened. She was right before my eyes just a second ago and-  
As the situation dawned on me I started screaming her name in panic  
Grey: AYEON! NO! AYEON!  
Tears blurred my vision but I didn’t care.  
I kept on shouting and screaming until my voice broke and my throat felt sore.  
I tried to tell myself that all of this was just a bad dream. Right. Just a bad dream. I fell asleep during studying again and when I wake up, a good morning text from Ayeon will be in my notifications and she’ll wish me good luck for the exam and she’ll take me out afterwards to celebrate.  
She’ll smile and laugh and breathe, her heart will keep on pounding and she’ll be alive. Save and sound.  
My head spun but I was able to stand up from the floor.  
I didn’t even notice that I fell. Being too distracted with my prayers that it’s all just imagination.  
As I lurched towards the edge of the building, I gulped.  
Realizing that this all may be no dream.  
I felt sick.  
My head hurt and I needed to steady myself on the railing.  
I forced myself to look towards the ground, scared by the thought of seeing her dead body. But it was too dark to make out anything. It was way too high for a human to survive but still, I clung to the thought of her somehow surviving the fall.  
I sat down. Looking at the view she loved so much.  
Closing my eyes for a brief second I could perfectly see her face in front of me.  
I sighed.  
Even though I tried to make myself believe that she was still alive, a part of me knew I would never see her again.  
Never feel her warmth again, never hear her laugher again, never bicker with her about who is the better friend anymore. Never.  
And I realized that as she died, a part of me died along with her. Leaving a broken, lonely, sad shell of my past self behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, congrats.  
> You made it through the first chapter!  
> My chapters are always a bit short so I'll try to upload as often as possible.  
> I know that this was quite sad but it won't always be this bad.  
> Another thing I wanted to say is that I know that this chapter is far from perfect but I really want to improve my skills as an author so please tell me if you notice any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading this far, see you next time!  
> -VeRRnon


End file.
